Revive Goku And Friends!
by jacob-cullen09
Summary: After future trunks defeated cell.A new entity arrived in the future and he must find the Dragon Balls to stop it before something worst might come...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z**

**REVIVE GOKU AND FRIENDS!!**

**Chapter 1: A new discovery**

In the future after trunks defeated cell,a very disastrous attacked is caused by an unknown object. After Trunks heard it from her mom,he went to the supposedly place of the cell games. There he found out that a spaceship landed on earth. He tried to blast it with his super saiyan form unleash but nothing happened. He dicided to go back to his mother to give some samples of the particles use in creating the barrier of the ship. After some research Bulma found out that the particles surrounding the ship is not just an ordinary particle,but instead it is a form of Ki that has high level power that even a ordinary super saiyan doesn't have. After his conversation with his mother,Trunks decided to train his self realizing that danger is near again. Months have past but the ship is not moving,with this happening trunks achieved the power only present goku posseses,the super saiyan 3 form. After achieving it he finally went back to the ships location,but he is shock with what happened the ship has its doors open and a terrible power flows out from it. After what he saw,he immediately transformed into super saiyan 3 but before he completes it the guy with the terrible Ki blasted him that made him unconscious. Several hours have past with Trunks still unconscious the guy attacked his planet mercilessly. Trunks woke up from his long sleep and with just 4 hours his homeland is destroyed. He immediately went to his mother and made sure that everybody is safe. After that he went back to the location of the unknonwn monster that attacked earth. He found out that the guy trying to destroy his planet is none other than the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN BROLY!!!. Trunks due to his experienced it the present with Broly became frightened of what might happen next. Broly saw him and without any hesitation attacked him but luckily Trunks escaped and told her mother to prepare his newly modified time machine knowing that goku and others from the present can help him with this problem. Sadly before the time machine completed its warping mode Broly gets in the scene and destroyed it. Bulma told his son to bring the Dragon Ball Radar and his Father`s scouter so that he can find the 7 Legendary Dragon Balls. Before Trunks and Bulma tried to escape from Broly`s wrath Bulma suffered a heart attack that immediately cause her death. With trunks still mourning on what happened to his mother he quickly escape and went to find the Dragon Balls. While on his road to the first Dragon Ball he found out that he is not the only one trying to find it,he discovered that Broly`s Father is the master mind of all those things,he also found out that 3 of the Dragon Balls are in Paragus hands(Broly`s Father). With hope he can still find the remaining Dragon Balls he continued his search for it without realizing that a older type of time machine is in his pocket…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Enemy**

While trunks is searching for the Dragon Balls he sensed another frightening power around the next Dragon Ball. To avoid any trouble he just went to another direction not knowing who the source of power is. Trunks successfully made it to his first Dragon Ball,but inside his mind he know that with just one of it is not enough to make a wish come true. He sneaked in to Paragus`s space ship and luckily the Dragon Balls doesn't have any guards around. He tried to get the Dragon Balls but he found out that theres a barrier surrounding it. The ship`s alarm made a very loud noise. All the guards inside the ship attacked Trunks at the same time. But Trunks wipe them all easily. Paragus arrive with his son and he command Broly to attack Trunks and Broly instead attacked his father. With just one big blow, Paragus died in pain, Trunks capitalizes the situation and tried to escape. Broly sensed the Dragon Ball inside Trunks`s pocket and he did not allow him to pass. Trunks finally transformed in his strongest form. Broly and Trunks battled each other but the power difference is really high that even super saiyan 3 form cant match. Broly blown his father`s ship and took all the Dragon Balls even the one Trunks is holding. Trunks tried to stop him but is unsuccessful to do it. Broly flied really fast and with Trunks exhausted no one can stop Broly. With no hope left on his side Trunks throws everything in his pocket and he got shocked with what he saw. The time machine he first used to go to the present time is there. He immediately ride in it and traveled using it.

Mean while in the present Goku and Vegeta are battling kid buu. After Goku defeated kid buu they immediately went back to earth not knowing a piece of kid buu`s specimen sticked with Vegeta`s boots. After Goku and Vegeta arrived in earth, Future Trunks attacked them with full force. Goku knows that Trunks will attack them. Vegeta is shocked of what he is witnessing, his son Trunks is now super saiyan 3. Trunks expalained every problem he has and asked Goku and his friends for help. Without any hesitation Goku happily agreed with it. But the only problem now is that his time machine can only aboard 1 person. They went to Bulma`s house and after hearing the problem, Bulma immediately gave a capsule to Trunks. Bulma explained that the time machine Trunks is using can be connected to the capsuled ship she gave. Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten,Piccolo,Krillin,Trunks and Future Tunks immediately prepared, but before the y go Trunks remembered that there are also Dragon Balls in the present so he asked Goku if they can use it to revive the Future Goku. Goku did not waste any time and flied really fast because of excitement. Just a few hour later Goku came back with all the 7 Dragon Balls. They took all the Dragon Balls with them in the time machine hoping it can restiore the life of those who past away in the future. Back in the future,Broly almost complete all the Dragon Ball with just two left. Trunks in the others just arrived in time when Broly is getting the 2nd to the last Dragon Ball. Goku feared that the Broly in the future is far more power full than any other enemy they've faced before. Slowly the group confronted Broly and fought with him. Like what goku have expected, Broly is just so powerful for anyone of them, the only difference is that the Broly in the future has his own mind. Goku tried to talk to Broly, he asked Broly if he wants a more powerful fighter (just like what he did with majin buu) and Broly said yes. Goku asked Broly to allow them to train each other so that they can fight him with more power…


End file.
